


Nostalgic Embrace

by nakala



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Leah, True Love, Wolf Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakala/pseuds/nakala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They lie in their wolf form allowing the love that they share to flow between them unveiled. He's tried telling her before but words could never capture the enormity of his emotions. So, one day, he decided he'd show her how overwhelming his love for her was and let her feel the magnitude. It only took one time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgic Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Wolf Thoughts in Italics
> 
> Everything else plain text

The frigid air nips at their noses, but instead of discomfort it's a welcome relief to their fever ridden bodies. Heavy paws decimate the last remnants of autumn in La Push with each stride. Winter is right around the corner. They can smell it in the air, taste it in the light drizzle that coats their pelt. The two shape shifters traverse through the evergreens and deciduous with ease having committed each and every trail to memory. The larger wolf keeps behind the smaller grey wolf watchful of any dangers that may arise. They frolic in the wilderness for hours, just the two of them unencumbered by any cares that may lurk outside their little haven.

When the little wolf tires they settle in a clearing. Their clearing. He stands watch as she settles onto her side panting more quickly than usual.

_Are you okay?_

_I'm fine. Just tired is all._

No longer worried of pending trouble, the male wolf toddles to his mate laying himself protectively at her side, his head resting on her neck. They lie in their wolf form allowing the love that they share to flow between them unveiled. He's tried telling her before but words could never capture the enormity of his emotions. So, one day, he decided he'd show her how overwhelming his love for her was and let her feel the magnitude. It only took one time. Now, instead of just telling her every chance he gets, they share shifted moments when they both bathe in the unflinching adoration they hold for one another.

Along the mind link, the male shape shifter feels a dull pain; he doesn't know where it occurred because as soon as the feeling thumps him it's wiped out and all he can feel is immense bliss. Lifting his head from her neck, he looks into her eyes.

_Leah, what was that? And don't say nothing because we both know what I felt._

_It wasn't. Kim said I would feel contractions like this before the due date. You were there; you heard her too._

_Then why did you try to hide it from me?_ A splinter of anger flits over the link before he can rein it in. He's not as good with hiding things as she is.

_Because I didn't want to have to deal with 'overprotective you' losing it. Like you want to right now._

_I-I…_

_Exactly. I'm fine. Everything is fine, but I don't think the contractions are going to stop. We should phase back._

_Are you having one right now? Do I need to call Kim? Why can't I feel them? Leah-_

_Calm down! See! This is what I was talking about._ She growls at the big burly wolf at her side. Coupled with her dysfunctional hormones her temper doesn't stand a chance.

 _Then answer me, and I won't have to be so worried._ His voice comes over the link softy. Unlike his wife, he has control over his temper. His large head nudges her slightly smaller one, and she exhales a weary huff.

_Yes I'm having one right now. No we don't need to call Kim, not yet. I'm keeping the contractions from you._

_Why would you hide this from me? You know we don't do that. Not when it's just you and me._

_It's for your own good. You'd be howling and summoning a rescue team to carry me out of here if I didn't hide them from you. They aren't that bad, and I think we have time, so, just shift back, go get my dress from behind the tree, and we'll go home. Okay?_

_Fine._

Before she can berate him for his sour mood, she feels the shimmer of magic and the emptiness she once relished fills her head. Another contraction strikes this time more forceful than the ones before. Frantically, she focuses on phasing because if she isn't human when her husband returns with her dress, panic will ensue and she'll have to beat him off with her paws to keep him from rushing her to Jared's house for Kim to examine her. The shift is harder than she expected it to be but she pulls it off. However, she didn't anticipate standing on wobbly legs or the pain that shoots up her spine covering the whole of her lower region. The contractions aren't supposed to be this close so soon.

As the brutish Quileute rounds the bush nearest her, she steadies herself attempting to stand tall, but she should have known she couldn't get anything past him. Since they got together his hawk-eye hasn't let her escape him; she didn't think it could get worse, but once she became pregnant with his babies, they've practically been attached at the hip.

His brows curve menacingly and his chest begins to heave immediately at the site of _his_ girl. "What's wrong?" He's bellowing, he knows he shouldn't because she looks so fragile, which isn't good. He's only seen her look like that one other time and that wasn't good either.

Her smile is small but reassuring. "Nothing, just a contraction I'm fine. Now, come put that dress on me so we can get out of this stupid forest."

Shaking his head he obliges. What good would arguing with her do? She clearly doesn't want to tell him how good or bad she's doing.

She lifts her arms over her head for him to slip the dress onto her body. When her face is no longer covered and the dress is draped over her obviously about to drop belly she pushes onto her toes and kisses the lips of her beloved. It's very soft, initially, but the longer they are connected the more passionate they become. Pulling away for air, her lips quirk into what she hopes is a smile because although she would want nothing more than to melt into her husband, she feels a contraction working its way around her middle to her core.

He notices. He always notices every miniscule detail about her. He notices and she loves him for it. He opens his mouth to interrogate her, but before the words leave his mouth, his feet are covered in a liquid substance. A lot of it.

"Oh no!"

"Is that…"

"Yeah…"

"Does that mean…"

"What do you think?"

"Oh…"

"Yeah, so why don't you phase-" Her words stick in her throat when one of the biggest wolves appears in front of her laying on his belly barking. She knows what he wants. She needs to get on because the babies are coming and they need to get to the midwife before they decide to show without her. But she's Leah and she hasn't done anything without a fuss in a long time and as she digs her hand into his fur getting a grip and pulling herself onto his back she quells her fears with anger directed at the one person in the world she can never truly be angry with. "You could have killed me you big dog. That was too cloooooose!"

He's off. He doesn't have time to humor her right now. His children are coming and any time he wastes can result in a complication. She knows he could never harm her. Leah is his world along with their soon to be born children. He would never ever do anything to harm them even if it meant his life. He would die a thousand times if it meant his family would get to live only a minute more.

The tree trunks rush past them at an alarming pace. He doesn't think he has ever moved so fast in all his wolf years. Leah is the fastest wolf hands down but right now he thinks he may be giving her a run for her money. By the feel of her face buried in his neck, he may be right.

She doesn't say anything as they make the impossibly fast journey through the woods. The wind whipping at her hair cools her only a little but does nothing for the consistent contractions coursing through her. Without an outlet, fear consumes her, and for a brief second, she hates herself for begging to phase and run around the woods like some teenager. Her husband had all but alpha ordered her not to phase for the past four months. As soon as she began to show it was a done deal, no phasing, and because she didn't want to give the big baby of a wolf a heart attack she acquiesced to his wishes. But four long months without their special connection. Without feeling his all encompassing love for her was torture. Being alone, just the two of them, immersed in their love for each other had become like her own special drug. An addiction she had to sate at least once a week without the prying minds of their pack brothers. Now she wishes she would have just listened, maybe then she would be at home preparing to deliver her babies in the comfort of her bedroom and not in the middle of the forest hoping to God her babies have more patience than she does.

They break through the barrier where the forest meets their backyard. Only, it's not their backyard. He's taken her to Sue's house. The wolf lowers himself and Leah climbs off.

"What are we doing here? We should be at my house. I want to have my babies at my house." She lands a light punch on his nose. "Take me home," she whines.

The wolf hovering over his petulant wife tugs on his human, feeling the trimmers surround him, retracting the wolf. He stands before her stark naked breathing deep, irritation clouding his worry momentarily. "Leah, baby, we don't have time to argue, not now, your water just broke, and the babies could be here any minute. I was there I heard her too." He voices the last part before he can curtail his frustration.

"So you also know that it could be hours from-" A surge of pain causes Leah's limbs to loosen, but before she can hit the floor, she's in the arms of her loving husband being rushed into the house she grew up in. The house her younger brother still lives in.

"Seth! Seth Leah's water broke! The babies are coming. Seth!"

She's lying on the couch, where her frenetic husband gently placed her, taking the deepest breaths she can to get through the contraction as her alpha yanks on the shorts that were tied to his ankle and runs around the house yelling for her brother.

Just as the contraction subsides, the back door bursts open and Leah hears a trampling stampede entering the house headed her way. If she couldn't smell them, she would have feared for her life, but as it is, she doesn't even have the energy to muster a well deserved rant about being careful in her mother's house.

Skidding to a stop beside the couch where a not so restful Leah waits for the next wave of contractions to begin are all her pack mates: Jared, Quil, Embry, Paul, Brady, Collin, and Seth taking up the rear. All of them stare at her with some version of amusement, excitement, worry, contemplation, and fright plastered on their faces. Seth pushes to the front of the brood making his way to his sister shakily. "I saw you two coming out of the woods. What's going on? A-a-are you okay, Lee? You don't look…so good. Where is-"

"Right here? Where were you?"

"At your house."

"What were you doing there?"

"I was-"

"Hey! If you haven't noticed, I'm in labor. Stop flirting with your boyfriend and go get Mom, Seth. And you," she says glaring at Jared, "where is your wife? She's the midwife; so, unless you want to shove your face in my lady parts and get these babies out of me…Go. Get. Your. Wife." She growls out as the expected contraction washes through her.

Her alpha wolf slides onto his knees beside her grabbing her hand as Jared and Seth hurry to fulfill their she-wolf's demands. Embry, Brady, Collin, and Quil are shocked immobile at the sight of the once ornery woman in front of them marginally crippled by pain. They've only witnessed her in an incapacitated state only once before and then they feared the wrath that was soon to follow. Now, they just hope she doesn't start crying and screaming like all other women in labor. They don't think they could handle seeing her like that. Their bond had strengthened incredibly since the non-battle with the Volturi and the Cullen's departure. Her pain is their pain just as their pain is hers.

Paul is a whole other animal, yeah, he feels sorry for the she-wolf a little; his wife had given birth only a year ago and he can vividly remember the pain his imprint felt and through the bond the pain he experienced. So, he is empathetic, but that doesn't mean he doesn't find this terribly amusing. Here she is the 'barren' wolf giving birth to a litter of two. After all those years of bemoaning her empty womb, she is apparently more fertile than all the imprints, even his wife who is Billy Black's daughter. A smile spreads across his face at the irony of it all.

"What are you smiling at prick?" Leah pants through the end of yet another contraction.

"Oh nothing. Just that the genetic dead-end is having not one but two pups."

"Pups!" Both Leah and her husband growl in tandem.

"What? Seems right to me. Two wolves: one an alpha and the other obviously an alpha female, please tell me you knew that already, equals children that are guaranteed to be baby shape shifters. No question." The look on both his alpha and his mate's face tell him neither of them has given any thought to the idea. Not really an idea considering how concrete their genes are. The trait may be recessive but expressed doubly would present dominant. Paul shakes his head with laughter rumbling in his chest wary of upsetting either of the expectant parents further. "Did you two not pay attention during biology? I wouldn't be surprised if those little wolves didn't come out fully wolfed." Well, no one ever said he had much control over his mouth.

In less than a second, his alpha is in his face. Glancing past the big man, Paul looks to Leah seeing tears well in her eyes. Yep, he did it; it wasn't his intent but he'd made her cry. He does wish it was under different circumstances because she'd given him plenty of grief over the years, and try as he might, he could never get her to even look sad but now wasn't the time.

Paul knows he would kill any man that made his wife cry, in labor or not. And based off the heat radiating from the solid mass of muscle in front of him and the slight tremble of the figure, Rachel is going to be a widow if the situation isn't diffused. However, he can't trust himself to do it. He would only exacerbate his challenger's mood if he opened his loose mouth. His eyes dart over to the imbeciles just watching, but he doesn't open his mouth. His mouth is trouble; he does clear his throat and that does the trick. Quil and Embry each grab an arm trying to bind their alpha, while the two younger pups watch in amazement at the sight unfolding before them.

"Come on, man, Leah's lying right there you don't want to hurt her."

"Yeah." Quil agrees.

"Nobody's going to get hurt except Lahote, if you let me go." The words leaving his mouth have to push past grinding teeth.

"We can't do that dude." Embry says holding tighter.

"Think about Rachel and Sarah. They need Paul no matter how useless he is."

Paul begins to huff staring daggers at Quil.

While the boys attempt to calm everybody down. Leah tries to get herself under control. No, she hadn't thought about the ramifications of getting pregnant by another wolf, or anybody for that matter. But she had, and by an alpha no less, but now isn't the time to think about that. Her babies are coming and whether they are little fur balls or the most beautiful brown skinned children, she wouldn't care. They're hers and she'll love them either way. Besides, she knows Paul wasn't trying to be mean; he's just simple. So before the first tear falls, she gathers herself, the next contraction will be coming soon and she needs to get her alpha under control before they have a death and a birth in the same day. "Sweetie, it's okay. Paul was just being dim. He didn't mean to upset me. Did you, idiot?"

Paul immediately nods affirmatively. "Really, man, I'm sor-my bad."

"Say it."

Paul's eyes buck at the implication. He's never said he was sorry to her before and he didn't care if she was giving birth to _his_ cubs he wasn't going to say it now.

"Paul, say it already."

"Yeah, it's not like you wouldn't feel the same way if he made Rachel cry."

"I am not crying nor did I cry, Quil."

Both Quil and Embry look to Leah, "I smelled salt."

Before the temperamental wolf could open her fat mouth again, rolling his eyes Paul concedes. "Sorry Leah."

But the angry wolf standing in front of Paul a millimeter away from phasing and tearing him apart doesn't ease up.

Sometimes her mate didn't know how to let things go. She doesn't have time for that right now; so, speaking softly but firmly she captures his attention. "Baby, he said it. Now get over here. I feel another contraction coming on."

Shrugging off the two lower wolves, the alpha stomps to his wife's side grabbing her hand and rubbing her hair tenderly as she cringes through another contraction.

"Where's Jared with that wife of his? I'm ready to get these babies out," she screams rolling over and burying her head in the naked chest of the father of her children holding back the tears she so desperately wants to shed. Looking into his face, Leah whispers, "I want this to be over."

A kiss to her temple, then her lips. "I know, just hold on, okay. As soon as Kim gets here she'll know what to do. Do you feel like you need to push yet?"

"No."

"So we have time. They should be here-"

"We're here, Leah! Rachel and Billy will be over in a little while. Oh, baby how are you doing?"

Sue and Seth fall into the front door carrying bags. The Clearwater matriarch had made her youngest stop at her daughter's home. She and Leah had discussed being prepared, which meant diaper bags for each child packed and fully loaded with all the things a baby needs, as well as a few things for the mother in case she couldn't have the babies at her home. She had also forced Leah to make her a key to the front door. Someone outside the house needed a key in case something happened and she couldn't get to her own home. What Leah did not expect was Seth also making a key, which led to Embry making a key, Quil, Jared and the rest of the pack, excluding Brady and Collin they had no need they were always with someone who had a key.

Once Sue places the bags on the floor near the couch, she shoves her son-in-law aside taking his place. "How far along are the contractions, baby?"

"I don't know close, but maybe a couple of minutes apart. They are getting stronger though. Do you know where Kim is?"

"She's on her way; we ran into her at your house. She was picking up a few items that were there for the birth. They should be here soon. I thought you were having the baby there; what happened?"

" _He_ brought me here. I wanted to go home, but my brilliant husband panicked and brought me here." Leah says clearly annoyed with the decision making skills of her husband.

"What do you mean brought…you should have been home? You knew my grand-babies were coming soon."

Leah peeks past her mom looking for help, but only gets a firmly lipped no in response.

"Leah?"

"Okay, Mom, I needed to phase. I needed to be in his head," and though she knows every wolf in the room could hear her she whispers, for peace of mind, "I needed to feel his heart." Not that it does her any good.

"What, Leah? Seth told me about that. You don't need to feel his heart to know that man loves you. So you risk having your kids in the woods to satisfy what?"

"Mom, it's not like that. Really I just wanted to be as close to my husband as only I can. That's it," she finishes lamely.

"Leah, you could have waited 'til after you gave birth."

"Mrs. Clearwater, it was my fault. I let her."

"Yeah, probably after she manipulated you with those eyelashes of hers." Taking a breath Sue lets it go, for now. Her child is having her first grand-babies and she needs her for comfort not discipline. "We're talking about this later, Leah, but for now, Collin go get me some towels; she's sweating all over my couch. Are you thirsty?"

"A little."

"I thought so. Brady go to the fridge and fix Leah a cup of ice. Baby, how are you holding up? You doing okay?" Sue smooths her daughter's hair from her face.

For the first time, Leah permits a few tears to fall. Only a few. "Mom, I'm so scared. I-I just…I want them to be here already."

Sue wipes the tears from her daughter's face shushing her. "It's okay. I felt the same way with you. Relax, darling, it'll be over before you know it and you'll be wishing they were back in there."

Brady returns handing the cup of ice to Sue.

Leah chuckles at her mom's attempt at comfort and a joke, but pulls up short when she's interrupted by the worst contraction she's felt. The squeal threatening to free itself is stifled as she bites her bottom lip transforming it into a groan.

Fearing that his wife in her sensitive state might hurt Sue, the father-to-be gently moves his mother-in-law aside to grasp Leah's hand and cradle her in his arms as best he can. The duration of this contraction seems to double that of the others, and the pain brimming in the eyes of his she-wolf compounded upon the cracking of the bones in his hand tell him it is way more excruciating than the others as well. A tear slides down his cheek; unlike his wife, he has no qualms about the others seeing him cry. His wife is hurting and he hurts for her. He doesn't like to see her like this. For any reason.

He doesn't voice his concern, but he wishes that Kim would show up.

Jared's imprint had become a midwife after delivering her first child. She didn't enjoy having her baby in the hospital, especially without Dr. Cullen there if something went wrong. So, she buckled down, detached herself from Jared's hip, and got her degree. It took some time; she only just graduated and became certified last year, but with all the births on the rez she's had plenty of practice to prepare her for the big one. Leah.

This is getting ridiculous. Billy and Rachel have arrived, but her midwife is nowhere to be found. Billy rolls over to Sue, while Rachel makes her way to Paul.

"How is she doing?" Paul wraps his arm around her waist kissing her hair.

"She's being Leah."

"Douche, you do know I'm a wolf and can hear you? Rachel put a muzzle on that dog, before I do it for you."

Rachel nudges her husband in the side narrowing her eyes at him. "Not another word out you. She's in labor try not to be a butthole. Sorry Leah. How are you holding up? I know when I was in labor with Sarah I just wanted to die. It took her so long, and Kim had no idea what she was doing."

"I'm fine, Rachel, and if I wasn't you would have made it worse. Please don't regale me with your lovely stories of childbirth right now." Becoming slightly adjusted to the steady rhythm of contractions, Leah releases the hand holding hers and rubs her hard belly. "If Jared isn't back with his imprint in less than a minute I'm going to go drag her over here myself."

"Leah, I'd hate to have to prevent you from doing that."

"Jared leave her alone, she's the one in labor. She has every right to say whatever it is she wants. She's pushing two beautiful Quileutes out of there." Walking over to the couch Kim begins checking Leah's vitals and her stomach. "How are you doing? Do you know how far along the contractions are? About how long ago did your water break?"

Just as Leah is about to answer another contraction seizes her, but her husband takes over. "The contractions are getting more severe. They are now about a minute apart and it's been about an hour or so since her water broke."

"Okay, let's get her to a bed. Is there one on the first floor."

"Yes my room is down the hall that way. Do you need anything else?"

"Yes, some more ice for Leah, Mrs. Clearwater. Alright boys, can you carry her gently to Sue's room for me?"

Obediently, Jared, Quil, Embry, and even Paul approached the couch ready to help their pack sister to her mother's bed. However, the closer they got to her the louder the growl coming from her husband got.

"If you can do it by yourself, that's fine but be very careful." Kim watches as the alpha picks up his wife with kiddie gloves carrying her to the room with her mother following them with the large cup of ice. She turns to Jared. "Thank God you weren't like that when I was in labor with our son. You would have had to deliver him yourself."

"I think it's an alpha thing. He hasn't let her out of his sight since she got pregnant. And the closer it's gotten to the due date he's been increasingly more agitated about anything involving her." Jared informs her.

"I know; he wanted to kill me earlier for stating the obvious."

"Say another word Paul and I'll let him." Leah yells from the back room. "Kim what's the holdup? Get in here and get these babies out of me."

At the command, Kim hurries to tend to the alpha female.

Those left in the living room find somewhere to sit avoiding the couch that is soaked with Leah's sweat and God knows what other fluid. They don't want to think about it, especially the wolf pack. Settling, they quietly wait for the birth of the alpha pair's firstborns.

Their emotions are everywhere. Their sister is finally getting the children she's wanted all her life and mourned since becoming a wolf. For Billy, his surrogate daughter is gifting him with more grandchildren and relieving a burden he's carried since telling her, along with the council, that she would never have children.

Footsteps are heard coming from the back room. Everyone stands expecting to hear of the arrival of the babies, but it's just Kim and she doesn't seem like she has any news. They all settle and resume their waiting.

"Seth, Leah would like for you to be in the room, that is, if you would like to."

He stands tentatively. He does want to be one of the first to see his niece and nephew born, but does he want to actually see it. Maybe not but he wouldn't miss this for the world. With purposeful steps, he follows Kim into the room where he finds his sister propped up on the bed in what he assumes is the proper position for pushing out babies. His brother-in-law is behind her with her head resting on his chest, while his mom is at her side feeding her ice cubes and rubbing away the sweat as she fights through a contraction without crying out. Seth shakes his head with a grin playing on his face. Leave it to his sister to be tough during labor.

Kim takes her place at Leah's feet and lifts the sheet covering his sister. Before the sheet reaches its height he's at his mother's side, face blanched. "How you doing Lee?"

Leah turns her head to face her brother a gentle smile resting on her lips. "The contractions are very close now and I feel like my vagina is being pummeled with a sledge hammer, but I'm fine. I'm at 8 centimeters right now, so hopefully they'll be here soon."

"Is there anything you need me to do? Do you want me to go get you anything or-"

"No, I'm go-"

Seth nearly panics when he sees his sister bite down on her lip and squeeze her husband's leg. He wants to do something. Anything. Punch the douche that got her pregnant. Punch Paul, no one would question that. But his nerves are calmed when his mom grabs his hand and directs his view to the couple entranced in their own world. Looking at his alpha soothe his sister and talk her through the contraction warms his heart. He didn't think his sister would ever find this kind of love. Not after the curse that had her fiancé imprint on her cousin and becoming a wolf. She was so damaged, broken seemingly beyond repair, but here she is a mother and wife. Happy. The big sister he'd grown up with. The woman he didn't think she would have become had she not weathered the storms that plagued her life.

The contraction ebbs and Leah takes a deep breath, holding it for a few beats, contrary to her husband's instructions. When she lets it go, she gazes into the most adorable chocolate eyes filled with unshed tears. There is no way she can miss the love and admiration shining back at her.

"Alright, Leah, you are fully dilated. When the next contraction comes, you can push. Your babies are ready to meet their mommy."

Leah doesn't avert her gaze from her husband as she nods yes. Reaching her hand up, she pulls her husband's lips to hers kissing him chastely. Her mother is in the room that would have to suffice; she couldn't make out with her husband in front of Sue; she'd blow a gasket. Once they separate, he's beaming and the tears flow freely. "I can't believe we made it this far – _you_ let us make it this far. Now, we're about to welcome our son and daughter into our little family." He places a kiss on her cheek, "I love you more than life."

Her eyes fill with tears that topple over her cheeks. "I know, Sam" she says laying back into the arms of the man she thought fate had stolen from her. With all her being, she wills him to feel the unimaginable wealth of love that belongs to only him, so much so that she doesn't take her eyes off of him as the big one hits. The only sign that she's experiencing the torrent of pain that's ripping through her is the rigidity of her body and her bottom lip clenched between her teeth.

"It's time to push now, Leah." Kim lifts the blanket all the way up over the mother's knees positioning her legs as to allow for better delivery.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my Twilight one-shot, though, there may be more depending on the response I get from this.


End file.
